


Оттепель

by JCJohnConstantine, Riddle_TM



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Gen, высокие отношения, драма и страдашки
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 12:30:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13998387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JCJohnConstantine/pseuds/JCJohnConstantine, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riddle_TM/pseuds/Riddle_TM
Summary: После событий «Спектра» Бонд не очень уверен в своём будущем.





	Оттепель

Двери нового здания Службы закрылись за Бондом бесшумно — автоматические створки на фотоэлементах. Разумеется, стеклянные. Бонд пожалел, что этой дверью нельзя даже хлопнуть, сощурился на яркое по-весеннему солнце и, не застёгивая пальто, пошёл вдоль набережной.  
Дальше вестибюля его не пустили: неожиданно оказалось проблемой отсутствие пропуска. Бонд всю жизнь придерживался мнения, что для тайного агента носить с собой пропуск в здание секретной службы — абсурд, и система не особенно сопротивлялась до сегодняшнего дня, когда незнакомый молодой дежурный на проходной заявил, что не может дать ему пройти без документов.  
— Мы можем оформить временный пропуск, но только по приказу начальства, — сочувственно предложил он, снимая телефонную трубку с аппарата. — Как вас представить?..  
В трубке зазвучали мерные гудки, Бонд огляделся. В холле стоял голубой диван и фикус в кадке. Выше, по коридорам и лестницам, деловито сновали люди в костюмах и с папками. Где-то звонили телефоны. Шипела кофемашина. Бонд посмотрел вверх, пытаясь разглядеть сквозь все эти спиральные лестницы и прозрачные перегородки, какого чёрта происходит у М в кабинете. Гудки прекратились.   
— Прошу прощения, но никто не отвечает. Можете подождать здесь.  
От заученности фразы у Бонда заныло в зубах. Тон был такой, как будто он пришёл на собеседование в банк.  
— Нет, спасибо, — ответил Бонд и вышел.

В Лондоне в конце января с какого-то перепугу началась весна. Ручейки из талого снега бежали по асфальту, собираясь в лужи, и Бонд умудрился промочить свои итальянские туфли на тонкой подошве, выбираясь на набережную. От Темзы несло бензином и рыбой. Осколки стекла поблескивали в грязи на мелководье.  
Бонд никогда не любил Лондон: в Лондоне, на его вкус, было слишком сыро, холодно и много туристов. После миссии на юге он всегда старался застрять в больнице, взять отпуск, сказаться мёртвым: в Танжере, Стамбуле, Гаване и Риме ему дышалось вольнее. В Лондоне приходилось по полгода оправдываться за каждую погоню с перестрелкой. Ему было запрещено действовать в Соединённом королевстве, а значит, запрещено здесь собственно жить.  
В других условиях Бонда бы тут только и видели, но при их последней встрече М попросил его не покидать страну, а Бонд, с учётом всех сопутствующих обстоятельств, решил послушаться.  
— Я вынужден дать вам отпуск, 007, — сказал Мэллори тогда, закрывая папку с его медицинской картой. — Статус отдела 00 сейчас не определён, и никаких миссий не предвидится. Займите себя чем-нибудь. Но только, пожалуйста, ничего не трогайте, не угоняйте и не взрывайте. У вас ведь не осталось больше никаких тайных завещаний?  
Бонд посмотрел на него. Синяки под глазами у М были темнее, чем обычно, а в кресле, которое подбирал под себя С, ему явно было не очень удобно. Как в переносном, так и в прямом смысле.  
Кроме кресла, кабинета и здания в целом, его предшественник оставил М в наследство реформу секретных служб в самом разгаре и скандал вокруг скомпрометированного проекта сотрудничества разведок, а напоследок неудачно споткнулся и упал с шестого этажа прямо у Мэллори на глазах, добавив ко всему этому ещё и внутреннее расследование.  
Другой на месте М поменял бы всю мебель просто потому, что теперь это его кабинет. Заставил бы выкинуть все до последней стеклянной полочки, занавесил бы панорамные окна и повесил портрет королевы. Бонду не нравилось видеть Мэллори на фоне пустоты, оставленной прежним зданием МИ-6 в панораме противоположного берега, но М, похоже, освоился в новой парадигме.  
Взвесив всё увиденное, Бонд счёл за лучшее не выступать.  
— Будут ещё какие-то указания? — поинтересовался он. Вот тогда М ответил, серьёзно и очень внушительно:  
— Не покидайте страну, 007.  
И в этот момент ему стало казаться, что всем было бы легче, если бы он пошёл на другую сторону моста.

Холодные капли упали Бонду за шиворот, заставив поёжиться, когда он отходил от кофейного киоска с чёрным картонным стаканчиком в руке. До назначенной встречи оставалось чуть больше часа. Бонд устроился на скамейке на набережной, откинулся на спинку, прищурился на солнечные блики от воды.   
Вид отсюда открывался отличный: Темза и обнесённый забором пустырь на месте прежнего здания МИ-6. Официальная версия гласила, что произошла самопроизвольная детонация зарядов, подготовленных для сноса здания, и не так много людей узнало, что произошло на самом деле.  
В ту ночь участники событий собрались на квартире у Мэллори и до рассвета согласовывали показания и пили коньяк. Утром им уже предстояло отвечать на вопросы, и для следствия нужна была более связная версия событий, чем то, что произошло на самом деле. Никто в здравом уме не поверил бы, что вся операция по раскрытию мирового заговора была построена на том, что Бонд поймёт, на что намекает Мэллори, а Мэллори догадается, что нужно Бонду. Бонд за тысячи километров выловил в словах Мэллори намёк, предназначенные для него, Мэллори сумел расшифровать подброшенное Бондом указание на место встречи. У них не было заранее оговорённых кодов и обозначений — они просто поняли друг друга, и от этого Бонд получал особое удовольствие. Никто не смог бы заменить их в этой миссии. Никто другой не сумел бы скоординировать свои действия в условиях, когда современные средства связи — шифрованные каналы, электронная почта и телефонные звонки — контролирует противник. Для успеха этого дела нужен был опыт работы по старинке, которым обладали они оба — и Бонд, и Мэллори, который был подполковником спецназа ещё тогда, когда Бонд ходил на эсминце. И они, незаметно передавая друг другу пасы, вывели команду к победе.  
Бонд сидел на кухне Мэллори и наблюдал за тем, как оставшаяся часть команды умело подчищала концы. Задав всего пару коротких вопросов, Мэллори, казалось, мгновенно охватил взглядом всю картину происшествия и привёл в движение огромный механизм, раздавая распоряжения и делая телефонные звонки. Кью, стуча по клавиатуре, правил логи, Манипенни писала сообщение за сообщением. Янтарный свет из-под абажура настольной лампы заливал кухню, окутывал тёмные силуэты мебели, мягко касался задернутых штор, терялся в сумраке углов и высокого потолка, и Бонду казалось, что всё это утонуло на дне коньячного бокала.  
Это всегда были самые приятные часы в его жизни: когда адреналин не выветрился до конца, вкус победы ощущался особенно остро, и ещё не наступил завтрашний день, когда опять станет скучно. Обычно именно в этот момент Бонд оказывался в постели с какой-нибудь красоткой, доводя картину до полного совершенства. Сегодня он променял эту возможность на вечер в компании коллег, но по ощущениям — ничего не потерял.

Отхлебнув довольно паршивый кофе из стаканчика — не то чтобы он ожидал чего-то особенного от кофе за два фунта или от британского кофе вообще, — Бонд снова взглянул через реку. Освободившийся участок в центре города стал просто подарком для застройщиков, там уже вовсю шла стройка. Движения стрел строительных кранов напоминали пиршество стервятников. Кто-то сможет наконец воткнуть на это место новый офисный небоскреб, в пару тому, что высился у Бонда за спиной.   
Всё пошло не так. Забрезжил рассвет, за Манипенни закрылась дверь, и Мэллори обернулся к Бонду:  
— У нас с вами на повестке остался ещё один неразрешённый вопрос.  
Тёплый свет лампы ощутимо поблёк, смешавшись с серыми предрассветными сумерками. Бонд расслабился настолько, что не сразу услышал в этих словах какую-то новую, тяжёлую интонацию.  
— М?  
— Не знаю, что вы себе думаете, 007, — сухо сказал он, — возможно, считаете себя героем дня, но вы меня подвели.  
Слова повисли в воздухе. Бонд хотел бы сказать, что царившее между ними взаимопонимание исчезло, но, к сожалению, оно как раз осталось на месте. Чувствовалось, что это не формальная выволочка.  
— Вы действовали у меня за спиной, — жёстко продолжил Мэллори. — Решили поиграть в игры с тайным завещанием, вместо того, чтобы вести себя, как профессионал. Манипулировали всей Службой. Сделали меня уязвимым перед нашими врагами. А потом заявились, требуя помощи и поддержки, не сомневаясь, что мы вам подыграем.  
— Но вы же мне подыграли, — вставил Бонд в свою защиту. Мэллори мгновенно парировал:  
— Значит, вы можете на нас положиться. А я на вас — нет.  
Бонд посмотрел на него через стол. Мэллори выглядел очень серьёзно. Ситуация стала медленно разворачиваться под другим углом, и с нового ракурса Бонд выглядел не лучшим образом.  
Предыдущая М прибирала за ним бардак, ласково — по её меркам — пожурив, и он давно привык, что результат автоматически аннулирует все накладки, возникшие в процессе его достижения. Он не ожидал обнаружить, что Мэллори смотрит на него как на равного, способного разделить с ним ответственность — что было только справедливо. И теперь выходило, что Бонд упустил нечто ключевое для их хвалёного взаимопонимания, а именно — что у него сменился партнёр и что у этого партнёра были свои запросы.  
Крыть было нечем. Колкость, которой он мог бы ответить, умерла у него в горле, не родившись.   
— Я хочу, чтобы это был последний раз, — подытожил Мэллори.  
— Так точно, сэр, — согласился Бонд, отводя глаза.

После этого разговора он видел М только мельком. Показания они давали по отдельности, и самая длинная их встреча состоялась в тот раз, когда Мэллори отправил его в бессрочный отпуск.  
Благодаря Таннеру, до Бонда доходили слухи о том, как идёт реорганизация, о бюрократических войнах, об информации, которую удалось вытащить из Блофельда где-то в тайной тюрьме МИ-6 в комнате со стеклянными стенами. Если судить по этим слухам, у всех, кроме него, дел было по горло.  
И когда наконец его вызвали на ковёр, Бонд уже знал, о чём с ним будут говорить. «Отдела 00 больше нет, но у нас для вас есть новая должность», скажет М, не отрываясь от пролистывания документов. «Главный консультант по боевым операциям в странах Центральной Америки». Или что-нибудь ещё в этом роде. Отправят учить молодёжь или разрабатывать на бумаге операции, участия в которых он принимать не будет. И на самом деле это будет значить только то, что его запрут в стеклянном аквариуме не лучше, чем у Блофельда, где он всегда будет на виду, а через пару месяцев просто всплывет брюхом вверх и подаст заявление об отставке.  
А может, Мэллори опередит его, и всё, что он сегодня услышит, — самая страшная фраза для любого офисного работника. «Вы уволены».  
Особой разницы между прямым увольнением и переводом на штабную работу — с последующим заявлением по собственному — всё равно не было. Бонду хватило времени, чтобы обдумать эту перспективу, и он точно не видел себя в аналитическом отделе или тренером у молодых агентов. Он не был готов перейти в разряд пенсионеров на тёпленьком местечке. У него ещё не кончилась его собственная настоящая жизнь.  
Но новому стеклянно-прозрачному миру на это явно было наплевать. Бонд вписывался в него не больше, чем развалины МИ-6, занявшие ценную площадь в центре города. И никто в здравом уме не стал бы с ним возиться, дожидаясь, пока он приспособится. Гораздо проще заменить его, как старое здание, не оглядываясь на сентиментальные чувства и прочую чепуху.  
Джеймс Бонд сидел на набережной Темзы возле Воксхолльского моста, между старым зданием разведки, где не осталось ничего, кроме мертвецов и фундамента, и новым зданием, где его ничего не ждало, и так до сих пор и не знал, какой стороне моста он принадлежит на самом деле.

Мэллори вышел с совещания комиссии по реорганизации службы и за спиной у выходящего из зала председателя украдкой показал Манипенни два пальца вверх. Жест по-мальчишески дурацкий, но после месяцев сражений и политических интриг он не смог удержаться от маленькой шалости.   
— Осталось обсудить ещё кучу деталей, но отдел 00 мы отстояли, — повторил он уже словами, подойдя и провожая взглядом удаляющихся коллег-бюрократов. — Наконец мы сможем начать разбираться со Спектром. Пора отзывать агентов из отпусков.  
Ив улыбнулась. Выглядела она не менее устало, чем он. За последние недели они вдвоём перекопали кучу бумаг и подготовили кучу встреч. На невидимом фронте выдалось жаркое время.  
— 007 уже здесь, между прочим, — сказала она с ехидцей. — Минут сорок как мается внизу.   
— Ему это полезно, — проворчал Мэллори, но потянулся за своим пальто. — Пойду, спасу нашего лучшего агента...

Бонда он нашёл на скамейке точно напротив окон своего нового кабинета. Тот созерцал воды Темзы и всем видом являл аллегорию стойкости.   
— Опаздываете, 007, — сообщил Мэллори, подойдя к нему, уронив длинную тень поперёк каменных плиток тротуара.  
Бонд посмотрел на него снизу вверх, а потом демонстративно взглянул на часы.  
— Разве? Меня к вам на три вызывали, у меня ещё двенадцать минут.  
Мэллори усмехнулся.  
— Да, но ваш отпуск уже десять минут как закончился, а вы не на рабочем месте.  
— В первый раз слышу, что у меня есть рабочее место в этом здании, — Бонд кивнул на двери, не оборачиваясь.  
— Да, вы и пропуск не удосужились получить, — согласился Мэллори, помахав в воздухе упомянутым пропуском. — Кофе пьёте?  
— Будете? — поинтересовался Бонд, тут же поняв, что протягивает ему свой стакан.   
— С удивлением замечаю, что среди ваших качеств присутствует и щедрость, — заметил Мэллори. — И не всегда за государственный счет. Дайте лучше сигарету.  
Он сел рядом, пощёлкал зажигалкой. Бонд искоса следил за ним.  
— Вы вылетаете в Белиз послезавтра, — начал Мэллори, затянувшись, деловым тоном. — Там скрывается один из банкиров Спектра. Возьмёте дело наверху и отправляйтесь к Кью, он завален по уши суперпистолетами, которые у него два месяца никто не забирает...  
Бонд перевёл взгляд на Темзу, вдохнул запах табачного дыма, одеколона и талой воды.   
Иногда в Лондоне бывало не так и мерзко.


End file.
